Only You
by 00 K neko chan 00
Summary: Amu Hinamori está por casarse con Tadase, pero todo cambia con el regreso de su primer amor Ikuto. ¿Lograra realizar sus planes o lo dejara todo por el chico que alguna vez la hizo sufrir?


**Shugo Chara! no me pertenece sino a PEACH-PIT.**

 **Espero y les guste**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 La cita**

Amu corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. No podía llegar tarde de nuevo a la cita que tenia con su novio. Si no hubiera dejado para última hora los trabajos de la universidad no se hubiera desvelado hasta altas horas de la noche y como consecuencia no se hubiera despertado tan tarde. Por si fuera poco la vestimenta que había separado en la noche anterior había desaparecido por causa de su hermana menor así que tuvo que buscar desde el principio que iba a llevar a la cita. Al doblar la esquina y al ver unos cuantos metros más adelante se encontraba él recibiéndola siempre con una de sus sonrisas.

—Siento llegar tarde… Tadase kun— le dijo con cierta dificultad mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—No te preocupes lo importante es que ya estás aquí Amu chan.

—Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa— le dijo para después tomarla de la mano y comenzara a caminar hacia su destino.

La primera vez que Amu conoció a su novio fue a los doce años de edad cuando cursaba el primer año de la escuela media. Y aunque en esa época le declaro sus sentimientos accidentalmente, él inmediatamente la rechazo alegando que ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón. Sin embargo en vez de sentirse triste fue lo contrario porque a partir de ahí que comenzó a tener una amistar con él y con los guardianes, como se llamaban aquel grupo que se dedicaba a ayudar a los estudiantes en la escuela.

Los años pasaron y cada uno de sus amigos y amigas se separaron para buscar lo que realmente querían. Y aunque todos estaban separados por las diferentes carreras que estudiaban, el lazo de amistad que mantenía es permanente.

— ¡Hace mucho que no venia aquí! —Exclamo Amu al ver el lugar donde se encontraban.

—Creo que un parque de diversiones es el sitio perfecto para desestresarse después de estos exámenes… ¿Te gusta?

—Pero que esperamos

Durante la cita ambos chicos no pararon de subir a los juegos mecánicos, desde lo caritos chocones, la montaña rusa o la vuelta al mundo. También disfrutaron de atracciones en donde se ganaban un premio por tirar todos los bolos o al entrar a la casa de los espejos donde ella termino perdida. Y sin mencionar que entraron a un pequeño acuario y la terrible casa de los espantos, en otras palabras la cita estaba resultando más que perfecta.

Ahora se encontraban disfrutando de la hermosa vista que les proporcionaba la rueda de la fortuna a través de la altura, entre ellas los diversos colores que combinaban el azul obscuro de la noche y el anaranjado del atarcedecer. Ninguno de los dos interrumpió aquel momento, solo las miradas y las sonrisa eran su único lenguaje.

Tadase se encantaraba sumamente nervioso por lo que tenía planeado hacer. Por otro lado Amu aunque se había divertido mucho no paraba de preguntarse del porqué su novio aun no le había dicho esas dos simples pero muy importantes palabras desde que comenzaron a salir.

— ¿Amu chan?

—Si, Tadase kun.

—Sabes yo…

— ¿Paso algo? —le pregunto Amu al notar que su novio se callara. Él solo negó.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y tres años saliendo como novios, es por eso que yo…— Hizo una pequeña pausa para sacar de su bolsillo una caja azul aterciopelada y al abrirla le mostro el anillo que contenía. —Eres la mejor chica que he conocido y la más importante que me ha pasado. Amu Hinamori ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Por un momento el corazón de Amu se detuvo porque ahí Tadase Hotori, su mejor amigo desde la secundaria y novio desde hace tres años le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Ella solo asintió.

—Sí, acepto— le contesto para después sentir como era abrazada y besada por su ahora prometido.

—Te amo, te amo mucho— le dijo una vez que se separo de ella para luego tomar el anillo y ponérselo en el dedo de ella. —Amu te prometo que te voy a cuidar y amar hasta el fin de mi vida.

Y así en una de las canasta de la rueda de la fortuna dos enamorados miraban con gran ilusión su futuro juntos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La mirada y los murmullos de las personas no le pasaban desapercibido mientras caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto. Con su equipaje en la mano y su estuche blanco sobre sus hombros se dirigió a la sala donde abordaría para regresar a su país de origen. Si, después de varios años afuera por fin regresaría a su hogar en Japón.


End file.
